One of the great challenges of contemporary catalysis is the controlled oxidation of hydrocarbons (Shilov, 1997). Processes for controlled, stereo- and regioselective oxidation of hydrocarbon feed stocks to more valuable and useful products such as alcohols, ketones, acids, and peroxides would have a major impact on the chemical and pharmaceutical industries. However, selective oxyfunctionalization of hydrocarbons remains one of the great challenges for contemporary chemistry. Despite decades of effort, including recent advances (Chen et al., 2000; Hartman and Ernst, 2000; Thomas et al., 2001), the insertion of oxygen into unactivated carbon-hydrogen bonds (hydroxylation) remains difficult to achieve with high selectivity and high yield. Many chemical methods for hydroxylation require severe conditions of temperature or pressure, and the reactions are prone to over-oxidation, producing a range of products, many of which are not desired.
Enzymes are an attractive alternative to chemical catalysts. In particular, mono-oxygenases have unique properties that distinguish them from most chemical catalysts. Most impressive is their ability to catalyze the specific hydroxylation of non-activated C—H, one of the most useful biotransformation reactions, which is often difficult to achieve by chemical means, especially in water, at room temperature and atmospheric pressure. These cofactor-dependent oxidative enzymes have multiple domains and function via complex electron transfer mechanisms to transport a reduction equivalent to the catalytic heme center (Munro et al., 1996; Beratan, 1996; Moser et al., 1995).